ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuvira
How Kuvira joined the Tourney Kuvira is a master metalbender who served as political and military leader of the Earth Kingdom and the Earth Empire between 171 and 174 AG. Before her rise to power, she was a prominent member of the Metal Clan, serving as both the captain of the guard in Zaofu and part of Suyin Beifong's dance troupe. Following the outbreak of anarchy in the Earth Kingdom upon Earth Queen Hou-Ting's assassination, Kuvira left the Metal Clan and earned the trust of the world leaders by stabilizing Ba Sing Se and was appointed as the nation's provisional leader. For the next three years, she subsequently set out to reunite the rest of the kingdom with her army, which earned her the title of "Great Uniter". In her pursuit of order, Kuvira offered to protect the nation's states from bandits in exchange for their loyalty. During Prince Wu's coronation, Kuvira denounced the authority of the Earth King and dissolved the Earth Kingdom in favor of an "Earth Empire" under her leadership. Her reign came to an end, however, after she was defeated in Republic City and imprisoned. She was also engaged to Baatar Jr., who left Zaofu with her to support her ideals, though ended their relationship when she was willing to sacrifice him to have a chance to end Avatar Korra's life. Upon breaking out of her prison, Kuvira vowed to reform her empire and kill the Avatar. She interrupted a wrestling between Leon and another fighter incurring Leon's wrath. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kuvira holds some metal in her hands. After the announcer calls her name Kuvira bends the metal into a sword and swings it, then bends the metal into a spear and spins it as the camera zooms then says "Call them off. I will take care of the bandits myself." Special Moves Plate Shot (Neutral) Kuvira shoots some of her shoulder plates at the opponent. Arm Claw (Side) Kuvira turns some of her arm guards into blades and thrusts them. Pressing B again has her do rapid arm blade slashes, then a third input has Kuvira do a circular slash. Cable Slash (Up) Kuvira bends a metal cable and spin jumps slashing the cable. Hammer of Earth (Down) Kuvira slams her right hand down and a rock drops down. Earth Providence (Hyper Smash) Kuvira poses saying "I don't think you understand the power I possess." then dances towards the opponent shooting some of the blades on her clothes and after 15 plates, sends three rocks crashing into the target. Last Verdict (Final Smash) Kuvira circles her arms saying "If you really want to end it, then come and get me!" then slings metal cables out to her opponent. If she hits, she pulls the opponent to her, then punches him/her three times, then bends her arm guards into blades and cuts him/her 5 times, then sends some of her plates to pierce the opponent. After that, she bends two spears to pierce her opponent and finishes by whipping some metal cables hard to whack her opponent away. After this, she says "See you in hell." Victory Animations #Kuvira bends her arm guards into blades and swings them saying "Now it's over." #*Kuvira bends her arm guards into blades and swings them saying "This time, I stand victorious!" (Korra victories only) #*Kuvira bends her arm guards into blades and swings them saying "This is how you repay me?" (Baatar Jr. victories only) #Kuvira shoots some of her armor plates and says "We are nothing alike!" #*Kuvira shoots some of her armor plates and says "In time, you should call me master." (Leon (F-Zero) victories only) #Kuvira melts some metal then bends it into a lance saying "You swore your loyalty to me and I gave you a chance at greatness." #*Kuvira melts some metal then bends it into a lance saying "Capital punishment is your reward for mutiny." (Bolin victories only) #*Kuvira melts some metal then bends it into a lance saying "You will always be a loser." (Suyin Beifong victories only) On-Screen Appearance Kuvira swings on metal cables to her point and says "Are you ready to show the world what a true superpower looks like?" Special Quotes *Let them. No one can stop us. (When fighting Leon (F-Zero)) *This time, it's a fight to the death! (When fighting Korra) *I trusted you... I loved you! (When fighting Baatar Jr.) *Traitors must die! No exceptions. (When fighting Bolin) *No matter how often we damn well fight, it's going to be the same result. (When fighting Suyin Beifong) *Time for your new digs, Dancing Queen. (When fighting Ozai) Trivia *Kuvira's rival is Leon, the Space Angler pilot who often coaches soccer and is also a wrestler. Her second rival is a Sámi ice harvester and Princess Anna's lover, Kristoff. *Kuvira shares her English voice actress with Reiko Katherine Akimoto and Kira. *Kuvira shares her Japanese voice actress with Kristen Parker. *Kuvira shares her German voice actress with Christie. *Kuvira shares her Arabic voice actress with Dana the Swan and Melody Pianissima. *Kuvira shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Jun the Swan, Houndoom, Garchomp, Coby, Hana Isuzu, Chie Harada and Athena. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters